Dementia
by Elkgond
Summary: Edd is only 2 letters away from the truth.


**K_ _ L_R**

**A/N: This is just a story to get my mind off of the rap battle. About my EENE Rap Battle, I'm losing punchlines so it may take a while until an update. I just want to write about this so I can get my rapper's bloc fixed. Anyways, review and enjoy.**

Edd hadn't slept in a year. His insomnia had led him to hallucinations for the first week. Then, it stopped with the hallucinations. He was also losing weight at an unhealthy rate. Last time he checked, he weighed about 125. He was nothing but skin and bones. Edd didn't have any clue why he was like this, but he accepted it. He had cut himself every other day.

Today, he was tired of it. He laid in his bed and shut his eyes. As he nearly fell asleep, the alarm clock rang. He moaned and groaned. This was day 375 of going with out sleep. He grabbed a towel and a loofah. The brisk shower woke him up like it usually did. He stepped out and went to his dresser. He rubbed the towel on his face and then on his hair. His beanie was first to go on. Then, his scarlet shirt came. He then wore his jeans.

"Well, let's see today." he told himself. He stepped on the scale. It read 119, "Oh my! I lost a lot of weight." he said. Then, he put his shoes, a black and red Nike, on. As he exited his home, he was met by his two friends, Ed and Eddy.

"Hey, Sockhead." Eddy greeted, "Goodness, you look like a toothpick." Eddy patted Edd's back. Ed and Eddy knew of Edd's declining health. However, they had no idea of the insomnia. They just thought is was a faze he was going through.

"Haha." Edd replied sarcastically, "If you don't mind, I want to get to school. I want to turn in my 7 page essay. Your driving." Edd finished.

"Sheesh! You haven't drove in over a year. I wonder why you don't care." Eddy retorted.

"I just don't." Edd replied. He honestly didn't know why he didn't drive. Edd used to pride himself over his skill. Then, out of nowhere he stopped. It was almost as if he didn't care. His dad got him a 1978 Vintage Chevelle for his 16th birthday. That was about a year and a half ago. Edd tended to focus on nothing but his school work.

"An apple has deadly seeds, but you can't see the seeds unless you bite 'em, Double D." his other friend, Ed, gave another metaphor.

"Geez, lumpy, where did you get that from? A fortune cookie." Eddy said as the three Eds walked to his (Eddy) car. It was a pale green 1992 Honda Accord. The hood of the car was painted with faded flames. The interior was burgundy. The seats were made of wool and were torn at pieces. Eddy got i the driver seat. Edd got passenger. Ed was in the back, alone.

* * *

Edd sat in the 7th and final period of school. Today was unusual. Instead of paying attention to the teacher, he looked at a certain someone. Her golden hair glistened in the light above it. She had got rid of that tank top and black shirt for a green hoodie. She wore indigo jeans. Her lime green Jordans complimented her jacket. Edd looked at her. He met her every Friday night at the coffee shop near by the Cul-de-Sac. Today was Friday. She would serve him his coffee and talk with him. Edd looked at her and thought, _"Nazz sure is beautiful." _Edd came back to his senses when the bell rang.

He, along with Ed and Eddy, left the building, "Wow, I can't believe we have a stupid 3 page essay due on Monday." Eddy grunted, "I mean they should make a law where you don't give homework on Friday." Eddy began. Ed agreed to everything he said.

"Well, Eddy, you aren't Congress." Edd chuckled.

"Oh snap, Eddy, what do you got to say?" Ed asked Eddy while getting close to his face.

"Get outta my face!" Eddy yelled. He strangled Ed for a few seconds. He stopped once he realized something, "Ah crap! I forgot my notebook. It has a list of every single scam! Ed you come with me. Sockhead, you go wait in the car. After all, we don't want you to break a bone." Eddy remarked.

"Your 17 and still scamming," Edd replied. Ed and Eddy entered the school as Edd got in Eddy's car. Still in the passenger seat, he rested his head. Storm clouds were forming over Peach Creek.

As Edd was about to fall asleep, a man spoke to him, "They say a storm is comin'," he started, "I say it's already here." Edd looked towards where the voice was coming. When he looked to the left of him, he saw a man sitting in a red convertible. It had little dent marks like it was in an accident. The man had the hood on. Edd looked at the guy. He was bald. That was all Edd could make from it. The door seat covered the rest of him.

"Yeah, it looks really bad," the frail Edd replied. The man looked at Edd. His sunglasses covered his eyes. The man let out an ominous smile. He opened the door. He wore an all leather jacket and pants. The guy stood at least 6'4''. Edd looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I never see you around."

The guy looked at Edd, "I'm Ivan." As soon as he told Edd his name, lighting and thunder stuck in the distance, "I work as the janitor."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan," Edd said. He was uneven.

"Well, I gotta go before I'm late. Don't wanna lose my job," his thick Southern accent flew in Edd's ears. Ivan left. As Ivan was going to school, Edd looked at him. Just then, Ed and Eddy came back.

"Sorry, Double D, we got lost," Ed told his friend.

Eddy waved the notebook in the air, "BUT we still got a list of scams." Thunder roared through the sky, "Jesus, I hope this doesn't effect our scam." The Eds drove off. As they were driving, Eddy was talking all about his scams, "So when we steal Kevin's bike, we will tear it to pieces and sell them on Ebay. That is the what we'll do on Sunday. On Saturday, we will offer showers after we cut off everyone's, excluding ours, water supply. Hopefully, it works!"

"Eddy, okay, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know those scams will fail," Edd remarked, "Hey, Eddy, do you know the janitor?"

"Who? Jennings? The Kanker sisters got him. I heard they threw him in the incinerator and took over the janitor's room. He was a nice guy." Eddy answered.

"No...the new one."

"We have a new janitor? Let's see how long he lasts. I say two weeks. What about you Ed?"

"I haven't a clue whatcha talkin about," Ed responded.

Edd looked at his friends, "Yeah, his name was Ivan. I met him when you guys left for that notebook. Something about him was strange. It was like...I don't know!?"

"Wow, that the a first time I heard you say 'I don't know'." Eddy joked.

"That was the 45 million time I heard you say it, Eddy," Ed laughed.

"Oh really." Eddy grimaced, "Who's the one with a 23 in Math." This made Ed pout.

* * *

After a day of failed scams, Edd was home doing something he usually doesn't: watching noneducational television. He remember it was Friday, "Time to meet Nazz." he told himself. He walked to the diner and met Nazz. He sat at a table. Nazz walked over to him and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Here you go, Double D," Nazz smiled. She then pulled out a piece of pie and placed it one the table, "This one is on the house. Don't worry about paying. Plus, you look as thin as a toothpick."

"Nazz, you're too kind." Edd replied. He began to speak, "So how's the job going."

"Well, you're the only person who gives me a real tip."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you give me $20 bills when the coffee costs only $3. Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Well, you keep me company."

"What about Ed and Eddy?"

"They are...it is complicated."

"Like what?"

"Like they are always scamming. I mean there is more to life than that. I wish we could just take a day and study for school. I just wish they were normal." Edd revealed his inner most thoughts to Nazz. She looked at him and smiled.

"And your normal?" She smirked. Edd smiled back. Just then, a group of 10 entered the diner. Nazz went to take their order. Edd, without eating the pie, left a $20 tip and left.

* * *

Edd got in pajamas (like he needs those), but before he went to watch T.V. his stomach growled. Edd entered his kitchen to get a bite to eat. As he entered, he noticed a sticky note on his fridge. He pondered where it came from, "Mother and father are still on that business trip in Hawaii. I wonder who put it here? Must be another prank by Ed and Eddy," he dismissed it. The sticky note had a game of hangman drawn on it. It already had two letters filled in. The head was already drawn. It was like this: ER.

Edd just bawled it up and threw it away. He opened the fridge and grabbed some leftover Subway sandwich. His favorite was the tuna. He left the kitchen. As he did, in his freezer (NOT FRIDGE) blood trickled from out of it. It slowly formed a puddle around the fridge.

**End of Ch.1 **

**A/N: Wow, what is this sticky note and who put it there. The answers lay unknown for now. Review this story, please. Criticism is always allowed. Anyways, have a nice day.**


End file.
